Quallerran
As of September 2016, the Quallerran replaces the Protoclone head offered as a bonus head with Noboto figures. =Character History= /Quallerran originally for Cosmic Squadron]]"Back in October 2009 Matt Walker (Dead Presidents Designs) was visiting the house and started talking about a new project that he wanted to get rolling. It was a new toy, born from his love of classic Sci-Fi and the old toy line Billy Blastoff in particular. After some back and forth we decided to work on designing this cosmic figure together. Matt supplied some sketches of what he was thinking and I used those drawings as a jumping off point. We both shared a passion for 1950's tin robots with each other , so that era became a very big influence on the early designs (especially the Yonezawa stuff). The collaboration on the aesthetics was really fun, and Matt and I began to realize just how much we had in common in our taste for classic space toys. The evolution of what would become his Cosmic Squadron took some very interesting turns, with the initial figure nearly being sculpted here at the shop and produced in China, then almost coming out as a RXH mini at one point! Eventually Matt settled on the design he liked and it was sent over to Sunguts in Japan to be sculpted. After a few rounds with Ichimiya-san and some modifications made, the final wax master was completed and the first Cosmic Squadron figure was created in Japanese vinyl! Matt got the first test shots in and we then set about making some blasters up at the shop (every Squadron member needs a ray gun after all). One blaster was based off of some Cosmic Squadron art done by Mark Nagata and the other was something I designed paying homage to good old Billy Blastoff's tools of the trade. The weapons were then tweaked to combine together. Both final sculpts were completed by our Fabrication Overlord, Ron Daley, and then molded up in silicone to make some urethane parts. The rest is Dead President's history. Matt and I thought you guys might like to see some of the early conceptual drawings as well as some of the possible heads that we were thinking about adding to the mix. Some of those heads may actually pop up in smaller form throughout 2011!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2011/01/cosmic-squadron-project.html =Story= The Quallerran Origins "Across vast and forgotten galaxies, the multidimensional beings known as Quallerran have explored the mysteries of the cosmos for untold generations. Located on the ancient world "between space" called Quallerra, their origins can be traced back to a time even before the birth of the Glyos System. In an effort to optimally evolve their species by combining powerful alien lifeforms with their own metamorphic biology, the Quallerran sent numerous special research expeditions into the great unknown to discover such specimens. Those selected for these inherently dangerous missions accepted that they would most likely never return home. However, the sacrifices of the brave were not in vain, as psychically charged beacons capable of telepathically transmitting critical data through time and space were developed and encoded within every Quallerran Explorer. When activated, these "Syncrobine Links" allowed for unlimited information to be relayed directly back to Quallerra, as well as a detailed record of the sender's experiences, thoughts and emotions. It was one of these lost expeditions to a volatile young galaxy that eventually brought the Quallerran directly to the Glyos System..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/02/the-quallerran.html Marooned on Syncros "Long ago, a Quallerran starship found its way through the Zorennor Rift, unexpectedly plunging directly into the midst of an intense battle between the Delphi and a massive Voss Biovessel. Before evasive maneuvers could be taken, the Quallerran craft's control field was damaged in the crossfire, forcing a deadly crash on a small planet that would eventually come to be known as Syncros. Of the three crew members, only one Quallerran survived the impact. Undaunted, the interstellar explorer continued on its mission, transmitting each and every new discovery through its Syncrobine Link out into space, in an effort to reach Quallerra. After many cycles marooned on Syncros, the lone Quallerran finally laid itself to rest deep within an unmarked cavern, reunited at last with its fallen brethren and destined to fade from existence... or so it would seem. Time passed, and the Glyos System experienced many changes. Alien invaders continuously emerged from the unpredictable Zorennor Rift, causing great turmoil among the indigenous creatures of Glyos, forever altering the landscape of a once harsh but ordered system. Even under the protection of the benevolent Delphi, all life in Glyos seemed trapped within a state of endless conflict. Eventually, a fragile balance was restored, which led to the growth of many powerful and advanced civilizations. Throughout it all, the forgotten Quallerran lay buried under rock and time, until a secret expedition uncovered their still intact tomb..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/03/the-quallerran-part-2.html Evolver "Quallerran Overseer Elpherios was the first of his kind to fuse with Axis Technology, pioneering a special "Evolver" separation method that placed the dark Villser Virus strains into another symbiotic Axis-born lifeform called an "Axillioid". Though granted a host of incredible new metamorphic abilities in this "Evolver" state, Elpherios now remains mortally connected to his bonded Axillioid, destined to follow the strange creature's fate, stand or fall."https://onell.store/products/quallerran-elpherios-evolver-set "The Quallerran have powered up! But will they find a way to suppress the dark legacy of the Villser Virus that dwells inside all Axis Technology? The answer lies within the "Axillioid"..."https://onell.store/products/quallerran-ryllzaur-evolver-set Research Vessel Rydine facing off with a Neo Nonilla Scarab]]"A seemingly endless variety of exotic and unpredictable entities dwell within the depths of the ever moving Quallerran Research Vessel Rydine. Under the steady watch of Overseer Elpherios, these incredible creatures are carefully tested and monitored in a focused effort to understand and unlock their true potential. Through the use of concentrated Rayexx Beams, Elpherios super charges two otherworldly subjects recently obtained near a strange prismatic structure drifting inside the Crethicay Triangle. Only through the use of specialized control implants can the unstable Rayexx Beams be harnessed, usually with extraordinary results. What secrets do these unique aliens conceal and how can the Rayexx Beams be used to advance the Quallerran mission? It's Overseer Elpherios' task to find out..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/04/bio-masters-wave-2.html =Quest of the Quallerran= Wave 58 Quallerran Spectre Includes brand new head and Noboto head, removable scarf, belt, backpack plus a set of Glyarmor. Does not include Glyarmor heads. 28 total parts. $12 each. Archive-quallerran-spectre1.png Archive-quallerran-spectre2.png Spectre-Sneak-2016-1.gif Spectre-Sneak-2016-2.gif Quallerran Xullioc Includes brand new head and Noboto head, removable scarf, belt, backpack plus a set of Glyarmor. Does not include Glyarmor heads. 28 total parts. $12 each. Archive-quallerran-xullioc.png Quallerran Yarzeru Includes brand new head and Noboto head, removable scarf, belt, backpack plus a set of Glyarmor. Does not include Glyarmor heads. 28 total parts. $12 each. Archive-quallerran-yarzeru.png Quallerran-Yarzeru-CLOSE-THIS.png Quallerran Zekroyas Includes brand new head and Noboto head, removable scarf, belt, backpack plus a set of Glyarmor. Does not include Glyarmor heads. 28 total parts. $12 each. Archive-quallerran-zekroyas.png September-2016-SNEAK-Z.png =Capture Run= Wave 60 Quallerran Ulstriax Includes brand new head and Noboto head, removable scarf, belt, backpack plus a set of Glyarmor. Does not include Glyarmor heads. 28 total parts. Also came with bonus (2) transparent red Outer Space Men Cyclops guns. $12 each. Quallerran-Ulstriax_1024x1024.jpg Quallerran Xenodeth Includes brand new head and Noboto head, removable scarf, belt, backpack plus a set of Glyarmor. Does not include Glyarmor heads. 28 total parts. $12 each. Quallerran-Xenodeth-low_1024x1024.jpg Quallerran Waimog Includes brand new head and Noboto head, removable scarf, belt, backpack. 19 total parts. $10 each. Quallerran-Waimog_1024x1024.jpg Quallerran Lingrem Includes brand new head and Noboto head, removable scarf, belt, backpack. 19 total parts. $10 each. Quallerran-Lingrem_1024x1024.jpg =Into the Vector= Wave 61 Quallerran Galaxy Phase Includes brand new head and Noboto head, removable scarf, belt, backpack plus a set of Glyarmor. Does not include Glyarmor heads. 28 total parts. $12 each. Archive-quallerren-galaxyphase_1024x1024.jpg|Quallerran Galaxy Phase Archive-quallerren-galaxyphase2_1024x1024.jpg|Noboto Exile Galaxy Phase =Henshin III= Wave 62 Quallerran Galaxy Redlaw Includes new head and Noboto head, removable scarf, belt, backpack plus a set of Glyarmor (does NOT include Glyarmor heads). 28 total parts. Made of super durable, full color injection molded PVC plastic. Parts are completely interchangeable with all Glyos System Series figures. $12 each. Archive-quallerren-redlaw_1024x1024.png|Quallerran Galaxy Redlaw Archive-quallerren-redlaw2_1024x1024.png|Noboto Exile Galaxy Redlaw Quallerran Neo Nonillia Includes new head and Noboto head, removable scarf, belt, backpack plus a set of Glyarmor (does NOT include Glyarmor heads). 28 total parts. Made of super durable, full color injection molded PVC plastic. Parts are completely interchangeable with all Glyos System Series figures. $12 each. Archive-quallerren-nonillia_1024x1024.png|Quallerran Neo Nonillia Archive-quallerren-nonillia2_1024x1024.png|Noboto Exile Neo Nonillia Quallerran Arcosmica Includes new head and Noboto head, removable scarf, belt, backpack plus a set of Glyarmor (does NOT include Glyarmor heads). 28 total parts. Made of super durable, full color injection molded PVC plastic. Parts are completely interchangeable with all Glyos System Series figures. $12 each. Archive-quallerren-arcosmica_1024x1024.png|Quallerran Arcosmica Archive-quallerren-arcosmica2_1024x1024.png|Noboto Exile Arcosmica =The Skate Wars= Wave 63 Quallerran Skaterriun Includes new head and Noboto head, removable scarf, belt and backpack. 19 total parts. $10 Archive-quallerran-skate1_1024x1024.png|Quallerran Skaterriun Archive-quallerran-skate2_1024x1024.png|Noboto Exile Skaterriun Quallerran Elpherios Evolver Set See: Quallerran Elpherios Evolver Set Quallerran Ryllzaur Evolver Set Includes new head and Noboto head, removable scarf, belt, backpack plus 2 Axis Joint Sets for many possible Evolver and Axilliod build combinations. Figure comes packed with its assembled Axillioid partner. 41 total parts. $14 Archive-quallerran-ryllzaur_1024x1024.png|Quallerran Ryllzaur Archive-quallerran-ryllzaur2_1024x1024.png Quallerran-Ryllzaur-Evolver-Forms-GROUP-WEB_1024x1024.png|The three main Evolver forms Axillioid-Ryllzaur-Genetiform-X-ALT_1024x1024.png|Axillioid Ryllzaur Genetiform =Encounter on Selogo= Wave 64 Quallerran Xulturri Evolver Set Includes full Noboto figure with both heads, removable scarf, belt, backpack plus 2 Axis Joint Sets for many possible Evolver and Axillioid build combinations. Figure comes packed with its assembled Axillioid partner. Includes 2 bonus traveler scarves and 4 switch pins. 47 total parts. $14 Quallerran-Xulturri-Evolver-Set_1024x1024.png|Quallerran Xulturri Evolver Set Axillioid-Xulturri-Form-ALT_1024x1024.png|Axillioid Xulturri Genetiform Quallerran-Xulturri-Underwalk-WEB.png|Underwalk Quallerran-Xulturri-Underwalk-2-WEB.png|Underwalk =The Albion Paradigm= Wave 73 Quallerran Mutorius Conversion Set Includes full Noboto figure with both Noboto and Quallerran heads, removable scarf, belt and backpack, plus 2 complete Axis Joint Sets that allow for a variety of possible Evolver and Axillioid build combinations. Also includes 1 Robo Force weapon set, 2 bonus traveler scarves and 4 switch pins. 51 total parts. $16 Quallerran-Mutorius_1024x1024.png|Quallerran Mutorius Evolver Set (Mutorius Raiders) =Vile Vendettas= Wave 76 Vamperran See: Vamperran Wolfboto See: Wolfboto =Marvelous Mutations= Wave 77 Wolverran Includes additional head, removable scarf, belt, and backpack, plus two Robo Force Weapon sets. 27 total parts. $11 each. Wolverran-WEB.png|The Wolverran: 25% Snikt, 25% Bub, 25% Rage and 25% Glymantiumhttps://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/11/the-wolverran.html Snikt-CLOSE-WEB.png|Snikt! Snikt-FULL-WEB-2.png|Wolverran vs Senshin Clan Glyos-Wolverran.png|Berserker Rage! (Artwork by Ralph Niese) =References= Category:Stah Whoz Category:Quallerran Category:Glyarmor Category:Stargards Category:Mutorius Raiders